Legendary Team 13
by animelover171
Summary: Sakura is the daughter of Pein and Konan. As an infant she is given to Konoha as a peace treaty. After having found out who she really is she takes the ninja life seriously. She travels the world with her teammates Hinata Hyuuga and Kimiko Uchiha with their sensei Anko Mitarashi and they make a name for themselves and become, legendary.
1. The Treaty

**Legendary Team 13**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **The Treaty**

The current leader and ruler of Amegakure stood in his new office in the the middle of the village, the Kage tower stood tall and proud and if one looked closely enough they'd be able to see said ruler looking over his village through a large window.

The rain, as per usual, was pouring down making almost certain that every villager and shop keeper was indoors. The only place still probably oped would have to be the Hotels, Inns, Bed and Breakfasts and the bars for any travelers.

The Amekage looked to the heavens and raised both hands in the air and summoned a jutsu into the clouds, infusing his own chakra into the rain.

"What was that for?" A soft spoken voice asked as they had entered the room, without even looking he knew who it was.

"A protective infusion jutsu, it allows me to use my chakra to sense everything it touches. Now nothing and no one gets into this village without my knowledge." The Amekage replied to the soft voice from earlier. He had lowered both of his hands and allowed the stranger to take his hand.

"Did you do it for her?" The woman asked. The Amekage looked down to see a pair of auburn eyes looking back at him. The Amekage reached out with his other hand to tuck a strand of light, pale blue hair behind her ear in a rare show of affection.

He took in her appearance from the half bun in her hair,the origami flower, her lip piercing all the way down her cloak covered body ending at her black toenails. The cloak she was wearing used to be a dark tan color that was now soaked in blood.

He frowned at what the blood made him think back on, all the lives that were lost no longer than an hour ago. He had just finished fighting against his toughest foe yet, Hanzo the Salamander.

Five hours ago he, his two brothers and his beloved stood amongst several other men that were willing to die for their village in order to bring peace to their lands. At first it had seemed like Hanzo had wanted him and his brothers deaths before seemingly changing his mind and said;

"What's an organization without its members?" And proceeded to slay down several of his men.

But that was only the beginning. The battle had lasted for three hours and in the process, he had lost all his men. The only ones who had survived were, thankfully, his two brothers and his significant other whom he was proud to call his wife.

"Konan, I'm doing this for everyone. The village and its people, my brothers," he took her hand that was in his and brought it to his lips. "for you and for us. And especially for her, our family." Konan had smiled a rare smile that she only shared with her family. "Speaking of which, how is she? Is she safe?"

"She's right here big brother, still kicking and screaming, literally." Both had looked to the the two newcomers, which one was holding something in his arms, or rather, someone.

Said little someone was crying her little hears out and flailing her limbs about, obviously wanting to be held be her mother.

Konan cooed softly at the baby in her brother in laws arms and took her from him.

"Hi there little Sakura, are you happy now to be in your mommy's arms? Hmm?" Konan smiled again when Sakura indeed stopped crying and looked at her mother with stunning emerald green eyes and bright cotton candy pink hair.

"She looks nothing like either of you. Are you sure that he's the father Konan?" Both glared vehemently at the two brothers that were grinning cheekily at each other. They both knew that their brother was indeed the father, they were just pulling their leg, trying to make light of the situation they just dealt with and lighten the mood.

"Imbecile."

It was quiet for a moment before the brothers burst out laughing, making Konan smile and the Amekage grin.

"Thanks for bringing Sakura back here Nagato, Yahiko." Konan said after the brothers succeeded in lightening the mood a bit.

"No problem, she is our niece too after all." Nagato said as he brushed his crimson red hair out of his purple ringed eyes. Yahiko next to him shoved his hands in his pants pockets and leaned all his weight to one side before smirking.

"Besides, if anything happened to little Pink over there Pein would have our heads, right big brother?" Pein, the Amekage smirked sadistically.

"On a silver platter little brother." Konan frowned at the topic of conversation.

"Not in front of my daughter." She said with a fiery aura around her making all three powerful men in the room take a step back.

Yahiko rubbed the back of his head ruffling his orange hair, his brown eyes shined with mirth as he looked back to his eldest brother who had stolen the title Amekage from Hanzo only an hour ago.

"So Pein," he got everyone's attention. "what are your first plans of action as the new Amekage?" They all looked at Pein expectantly.

He looked troubled for a moment, he walked back to where he was before in front of the window in his office and looked about that village. It was practically in ruins.

Several buildings needed to be rebuilt, funerals needed to be made, new ninjas were needed if the village wanted any sort of income. Not only that but they needed some kind of defense against any other villages, they were in a very vulnerable state, to put it simply…

"We're weak." He stated bluntly as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was able to see his reflection through the window, he looked at his spiky orange hair, similar to Yahiko's, and his purple ringed eyes identical to Nagato's. His eyes moved from his own reflection to the other three people in the room. They all looked shocked.

"What are you talking about Pein? You're the strongest person I know!" Yahiko said, looking at Nagato in confusion.

"We are strong, yes, us four are, the village however is probably the weakest it's been since its creation. We have beed a battlefield for war for far too long. And although they have moved the fight elsewhere they still left damage in their wake. It'll take years for us to get this place up and running." Pein took a moment before looking back to his wife and baby who was two months old. "It's not safe for Sakura, with the state of things now we have hardly any means of support for her." Konan looked taken aback before glaring at him.

"What are you saying Pein? That we're unfit to be parents?"

"I said the village wasn't safe Konan, and you know it's not. We were just barely making it before, and that's because we stole to survive. Even when the Akatsuki was still up and going, and now that all its members have been wiped out I fear that Ame may fall into poverty."

"Well, what should we do then?"

Pein took a moment to think about it before coming to a conclusion. "I have an idea, but you're not going to like it." Pein moved from the window to his desk and sat in his chair, giving a sigh of relief as his legs were no longer screaming at him for a break. "How do you suppose treaties are made?" They were all confused by the question.

"Is this a trick question?" Yahiko asked. Pein gave him a look that said; 'Just answer it.'

"Well, usually the rulers of both lands hold a meeting and discuss the terms, weather it be an exchange of powerful ninja, supplies, materials or food."

"Exactly, but only such treaties can be made when the opposite village has what the other needs, what do we have to exchange for a treaty?" The other three occupants in the room all moved to find a place to seat themselves. They didn't know what to say, how to answer. But if Pein was asking it's because he knew the answer already, and as he said before, they weren't going to like it.

"Several years ago there was a temple where the monks lived, but the village the temple resided in was loosing its value and the people started to leave. The neighboring villages was wealthy full of crops and other things. The monks had asked for some supplies and of course, they were given the supplies. But naturally they ran out and asked for more. Eventually they stopped giving them what they asked for, saying they were getting nothing in return. The monks offered up a relic the worshiped in exchange for resources. And although both benefited from the treaty it was obvious the village had gained the better end of the deal." Everyone was looking at Pein in confusion. Not only was he particularly chatty right now, they had no idea what this story had to do with them or where this was going.

Seeing their confused faces the Amekage decided to elaborate. "In this case, we are the monks, Sakura is the relic, and Konoha would be the village." Konan gasped while Nagato and Yahiko looked shocked.

"Give her away?! Do you have any idea what you just said Pein?" Konan yelled, not noticing that she had accidentally woken up he daughter who was now looking at her mothers worried and angry face.

"Yes Konan, I do. Think about it, about everything I just said, and then you tell me if my decision is wrong." Konan opened her mouth to say 'Of course it's wrong!' But then she had a flash back of when she was little and had to steal just to live till the next day. They might have won against Hanzo, but he had waisted all the villages money, leaving them yet again, poor. Konan closed he eyes a let a few tears escape. It would take years for the village to be restored to its former glory.

"When do we take her to make the treaty?"

"Who knows." Nagato and Yahiko's jaws both dropped. "What do you mean 'Who knows?' Pein?" Konan asked, her patients wearing thin.

"What I mean is that I chose Konoha for a reason. It's the most peaceful of all the villages not to mention it's where Jiraiya lives, I'm sure he'll help in protecting her. But Konoha is a main part for this war along with Iwa, and until this war ends no place that can guarantee safety."

"So you're saying that when the war ends, we'll take Sakura to Konoha? Then what? What if they don't accept our terms, or even worse the treaty itself?" Konan asked worry lacing her voice as she held her daughter closer.

"Somehow I doubt that. You need to have a little faith Konan. This is the same village our sensei came from. They'll take good care of Sakura."

"So, what are the terms of this treaty anyway? I highly doubt that you're just going to give your only daughter away." Nagato asked, looking at the little baby still in her mothers' arms, seemingly content with playing with her mothers necklace that was around her neck.

"The conditions are…

 **Three Months Later**

 **Konoha**

 _War has ended with Konoha victorious._

 _The four remaining Akatsuki members can still recall the day it happened._

 _Fireworks from Konoha and Suna were seen from the Kage Tower in the middle of the village._

 _It was obvious that it had ended. Everyone knew what had to be done, but none were more reluctant than Konan, who although refused to shed a tear, still looked teary eyed. They had still waited a couple of days before making the two day trip. They probably could have made it sooner than that, but they were in no rush._

 _As soon as they arrived they were taken to the Hokage immediately_.

 **Now**

"A treaty with Konoha? I thought only the village leader was able to do that, and if I'm not mistaken, that would be Hanzo." Jiraiya said as he looked at his students with a happy grin on his face at seeing his students but a curious look in his eyes as he looked to Konan who was clutching a wadded up cloth to her chest.

As soon as he had found out that his students had come to Konoha he all but dropped everything and ran to the Hokage tower, dragging his teammates along with him, happy to see them alive after the war.

"Well I suppose it would be Hanzo if I hadn't killed him and he was still alive." The Fourth Hokage looked at his sensei's other pupil in amazement.

Everyone knew that Hanzo was a coward that would only ruin Ame, to be honest he was quite impressed.

"Well then, I suppose the little brats weren't such a waste to teach after all."

"Indeed."

Jiraiya's two teammates, Tsunade and Orochimaru said as they too looked impressed. Especially Orochimaru.

"Well," Began Minato. "We'd love to have Amegakure as an ally."

Pein was momentarily stunned. He didn't think it would be that easy. He was even prepared to give up his own daughter, would it really be that easy?

He looked around the room to Tsunade's smiling face, Orochimaru's smirk, that seemed a bit sinister, Jiraiya's happy grin and Minato's kind smile, and of course he didn't miss the hopeful look in his family's eyes.

Just as Konan looked like she was about to burst with tears of joy, someone had to ruin it.

"Not so fast Hokage-sama."

He knew it was too good to be true.

All turned to see one of the village elders, Danzo Shimura.

Pein could hear Tsunade begin to curse, heard Orochimaru click his tongue and frown, Jiraiya was scowling and Minato had a fake smile on his face.

"You can't just make a peace treaty with out discussing the terms of agreement first. And besides, as far as we know this could turn into a plot against Konoha who used Amegakure as battlegrounds. Not only that but you should have discussed the treaty with the village elders as well, you are not the only one running this village, Hokage-sama."

"I may not be the only one running this village Danzo-san but I am the Hokage and leader of this village and can easily pull rank to do what has to be done. And please refrain from just barging into my office when I'm in the middle of a meeting to discuss a treaty among other villages." Nagato, Yahiko and Jiraiya all had their mouths in an 'o' shape and were staring with wide eyes while the others smirked or looked amused.

"As you have said before Ame could potentially retaliate against Konoha and the other countries for using their land as a battlefield, all the more reason to agree to this truce."

"You can't possibly be serious! What would we gain from such a small and weak village such as Amegakure?"

"Allies are allies Lord Danzo. All can be helpful, you know that as well as I do."

Everyone had kept looking back and forth between the two men before Pein had finally stepped up.

"With all due respect Hokage-sama, I'm afraid I have to agree with Lord Danzo on this." Everyone froze to stare at Pein.

"What?"

"Although we appreciate what you're trying to do we couldn't possibly ask you to do that. We came knowing full well what we were getting in to and what we had to give up." Pein said as he gestured Konan to come forward with his hand. She looked almost sick.

"Give up? Pein what are you talking about?" Jiraiya asked, looking concerned with the way Konan was acting.

No one even breathed when Konan had finally showed what was in her arms the entire time.

"And infant!?" Danzo spat. "You think giving us a mere baby will be accepted as payment?" Pein was trying really hard to stay calm.

"This is our daughter; Sakura." Pein said through gritted teeth and a hard voice.

It was like a switch, Danzo became immensely interested in the little girl who had stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal. As was Orochimaru.

"Daughter? You're giving Konoha your daughter?" Minato questioned, stunned.

"No." Pein said in the same hard voice as before. "There will be conditions, should this treaty be made."

"Conditions?"

"Yes, the conditions are…"

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **3 Months Ago**_

 _"The conditions are that Sakura will grow up in Konoha, not knowing who we are or where she comes from. The only ones who will know are those who are in the room at the time and whoever adopts her._

 _Second, when Sakura is old enough to join the academy is when she will be informed of who she really is and where she really comes from._

 _Third, as soon as Sakura becomes a Genin, she and whoever her teammates are will come to Ame to train for the Chunin exams._

 _And the last condition…"_

"And the last condition, after Sakura has become a Chunin, her life becomes her own, she gets to choose where she wants to stay, if she wants to stay."

Just as Danzo said; "That's too many conditions." Minato said; "The conditions are accepted, the alliance is made." Danzo snapped his head to the Fourth Hokage and glared.

"I'm glad we've come to an agreement." Pein said as he stepped forward with a piece of parchment for the Hokage to sign. Danzo stormed out of the Hokage's office throwing one last look at the pink haired baby Sakura.

"I don't like the way that old geezer was looking at my little niece." Yahiko said as he combed his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, we'll keep her safe. As a matter of fact, I think I know just the person to adopt her." Minato said just as he sighed the paper and filed it away.

"Who?"

"Kizashi Haruno, he along with Orochimaru, was a candidate for the position of the Fourth Hokage."

"So he can be trusted then?"

"Absolutely, I can even say that after she's told the truth about herself and decides to become a ninja he'll teach her everything he knows. I guarantee you she'll be in good hands." All the Amegakure ninja smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome to stay the night here in Konoha before going back home if you'd like, Konoha would gladly pay for your stay."

"I'm afraid not Hokage-sama, Ame is currently without its Kage so I must get back by early tomorrow morning."

"Of course, you're welcome to come back to see Sakura when she's been told the truth." Pein hummed.

"Perhaps."

"We'll leave you four or, rather five to say your goodbyes." The Fourth Hokage said as he and the Three Sannin left for a few minutes, Jiraiya patting his old students on their shoulders in comfort.

Soon the five were left alone to say their farewells.

"This isn't good bye little one, we'll see you again in a few years time. And we promise you that it'll be a place worthy enough to call home."

"And we're all sure that you'll make us even stronger, you'll even surpass your old man."

"She'll have surpassed you before I."

"She'll be the strongest of us all. I know we're going to be proud of her."

At the last minute Konan have her daughter the necklace that was around her neck, the same one she always loved to play with. It was a dog tag, on the front of it was the Akatsuki cloud and the Amegakure insignia. On the back had the day she and Pein got married and the day Sakura was born.

Sakura was soon placed atop the Hokage's desk and the four disappeared just as the Hokage came back into his office.

Minato gave a sad smile before picking up Sakura and looking at the others in the room.

"Just as Pein said, nothing concerning this meeting is to leave this room. The Haruno's get back from their mission tonight. We'll inform them of their new daughter then."

"What about Danzo?"

"I'll have my ANBU watch him and Sakura, nothing is going to happen to her, I'll make sure of that."


	2. New Family

**Legendary Team 13**

 **Chapter 1**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **New Family**

As soon as Minato had told them of a child in need of adoption that was a part of a peace treaty, Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno wasted no time in rushing to the office to see the little bundle of joy. The only thing is when they got to the hospital, it was anything but joyful.

The little baby with the short pink locks was wailing in Jiraiya's arms, whom had an expression of absolute horror on his face that would send anyone into a fit of hysterics.

The same Jiraiya, who had fought in the war and had seen many battles and deaths and had even stared death in the face, was brought to his knees by his own students child.

"You're holding her wrong Jiraiya! Give her to me!" Tsunade yelled as she took Sakura into her own arms and began to shush her, but she only seemed to cry harder.

The Haruno's had walked over to the Fourth Hokage who was looking at his sensei with a sweat drop on his forehead but an equally noticeable worried crease between his eyebrows.

"Is that her Minato?" Minato had neutralized his expression in an instant and snapped his head towards his long time friend and rival candidate. "Is the poor child alright?"

Mebuki, even though it was yet to officially be her child, looked like a worried mother hen and was inching her way towards Sakura.

"I'm sure Sakura just misses her mother. She isn't used to the people around her, give her some time to get used to the new place and I'm sure she'll be just fine." Minato said as he and Kizashi watched as Tsunade handed Sakura over to Mebuki.

It was almost like a switch had been turned off and Sakura had stopped crying. The only thing coming out of her mouth now we're small whimpers as she looked at Mebuki with her sparkling emerald green eyes.

Mebuki looked at the baby with awe. "Look at her Kizashi." Mebuki said with a whisper, not wanting to frighten the girl with anymore loud noises. Moving away from Minato's side Kizashi looked at the little girl and smiled.

"She's beautiful." He said just as softly.

Minato looked at the pair with the baby and couldn't help but say, "She almost looks like she could actually be yours." Honestly, the resemblance was uncanny.

Both looked at Minato. "You think so? Is that what we should go with then? That she's ours?"

"You could. But you'd need to make the story sound more believable."

"Well, we did just come back from a six month long mission from being a spy in Iwa, we could say that I was pregnant before that, I just didn't know." Mebuki suggested as she slowly rocked Sakura to sleep.

"That could work. No one from Konoha has seen you have they?" Mebuki took a minute to think before clicking her tongue.

"The Uchiha's, Mikoto and Fugaku, they dropped off some updated information from the war outside the walls. They came about a month ago."

"That's fine then." Tsunade said as she walked closer to the group. "You would have already given birth by then considering Sakura is about three and a half months old, or somewhere around there."

"Sakura was born the 28th of March. We're in the beginning of July so more like three months and a week." Minato said, adding in his two cents.

"Well that settles part of it. What if they ask how you didn't know? Because when you think about it, you'd have to have been at least five to six months pregnant before you had left on your mission, you should have been showing by then." Jiraiya said, coming up to stand beside Tsunade.

"That can also be answered." Tsunade said before pointing at Mebuki's stomach. "Mebuki doesn't just have a toned stomach, she has full on abs, that sometimes I'll admit even I'm jealous of. Those muscles prevent you from showing too much, even when pregnant. Not only that but because your naturally small, you wouldn't have show that much to begin with. You could've been five months pregnant and probably only just be starting to show. Therefore, not knowing you were with child when leaving for you mission. And when you supposedly did find out, it would have been to dangerous to make you come back from such a risky mission." Mebuki placed a hand on her stomach and blushed a little as she felt her abdominal muscles.

Maybe she was a bit on the muscular side, but at least it didn't take away from her more feminine features.

"Well, is there anything else we might be missing?" Minato asked as he looked around the group of people as they shook their heads. "Well then, I guess that makes this official then, Sakura no Akatsuki is now Sakura Haruno. Congratulations Kizashi, Mebuki."

The Haruno's smiled while cooing at the baby.

"Finally, a baby of our _own_."

The pair smiled at each other and shared a kiss before giving their attention back to Sakura, their daughter.

 **In Amegakure**

Konan was walking through a slightly run down house, the house she, her husband and two brothers lived in together. Also considered the Amekage's mansion.

During Hanzou's reign over the land he had frequent drug dealers make transactions in this very mansion, of course he gained profit from it all. It was the only reason he allowed it.

It was easy to assume some deals went to he'll by the blood stains that we're still on the ground and what not.

Most of the mansion had cracked walls, moldy roofs, peeled paint. The once supposedly white painted walls was now cream, almost a yellow color. Spider webs on just about every corner.

The home itself was stuffy, incredibly hard to breathe in.

All in all, it wasn't really suitable for a baby.

But that didn't stop her from wanting her daughter back.

Konan walked up to her and Peins' room to get ready for the night, passing by what was once Sakura's nursery.

Slowly she walked into the small room with a baby crib, a small rocking chair in the corner with a few stuffed toys and baby rattles. Diapers in the closet amongst other things a baby may need, extra clothes, pacifiers, baby formula.

Konan walked back to the crib and picked up a small, light pink, soft baby blanket that had the initials AnS on it in black letters on the bottom right corner.

Akatsuki no Sakura

Konan picked up the blanket and pressed it to her face. It still had her baby smell on it. Konan fished the blanket as she silently wept. Her daughter was gone.

Pein, standing in the doorway, watched as his wife wept and felt his heart clench.

Slowly, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"She's safe." Was all he said. It was all that _needed_ to be said. It was for her after all.

 **Konoha**

Mikoto had just left the Uchiha compound to go out and visit her old friend Mebuki who had just come home from her war mission, apparently, Mebuki had some big news to share with her according to the message she received, via messenger bird.

Mikoto walked slowly with her hand on her swollen stomach. She was already eight months pregnant with her second and third son and daughter.

She was just as surprised as Fugaku was to find out that she was pregnant with twins, but happy nonetheless, she finally had the daughter she wanted.

Mikoto reached the door steps of the Haruno's and rang the door bell. She was pleasantly surprised to see Kushina there as well.

"You'll never guess what that news is!" Was all she heard form the extatic redhead as she was dragged inside by an equally pregnant Kushina.

 _Twenty minutes later_

Mikoto could only squeal along with Kushina as both women stared at the pink haired little girl.

"She's just so precious! It reminds me of when Itachi-kun was that age, so tiny."

"Oh, you're so lucky Mebuki! I wish my baby was already here!"

"I know! I can't wait for my babies to be here so I can dress them up!"

Mabuki sweat dropped at both women who we're going on and on about their babies.

Kushina herself was about five and a half months pregnant, almost six.

"So when are you supposed to be due again Kushina, Mikoto?"

"About mid October."

"Sometime in July."

"I hope our children become friends in the future."

"Come now, I'm sure they'll be best friends, maybe even teammates!"

"Oh I hope so."


	3. Five Years

**Legendary Team 13**

 **Chapter 2**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Five Years**

It's been five years since Pein and Konan had given away their daughter. Five years since they saw her, spoke to her, touched her, hell even seen her.

They could hardly call themselves parents!

They missed everything so far, all the firsts. First steps, first words, first actual meal, first fall, first tears.

The most important parts, the most memorable of ones.

And they hated every second of it.

But back in Konoha, everything was different, the exact opposite.

Mebuki took pictures of everything. Faces full of food, cake, mud. Smiles with no teeth, with teeth. Sleeping faces, sad faces, happy faces.

They documented everything they could, because they knew, that in about a years time, everything would change. Sakura would be told the truth, and they weren't sure how she would react to it.

Mebuki and Kizashi's biggest fear, was that they'd lose their daughter sooner than they were originally supposed to.

~•~

Little Sakura was out and about the village, roaming the streets of the place she grew up in.

Everything was nice, for the most part.

The other kids her age never wanted to play with her. They always made fun of her hair, or her forehead.

She didn't know what was so wrong with it. Sure it was a little bigger than most of the kids her age, but she didn't think in was enough for them to completely ignore her or make fun of her.

She had friends once, she supposed. Their names were Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and his twin sister Uchiha Kimiko.

But Sasuke went along with the crowd and chose to ignore her, convincing his sister to do the same and hang out with his new friends.

And as for Naruto, good ol'e Naruto.

He was the only one who would still talk to her, but he had other friends too, and if she ever felt like he hung out with her too much, Sakura would insist that he spend time with his other friends too, further leaving her alone.

But she supposed it was also her own fault. Sakura never really tried making friends. She always felt so uncomfortable talking to the people of the village. She couldn't help but feel like she didn't belong, and she never new why.

It's because of that feeling of belonging somewhere else that's made her keep her distance from some people. Never wanting to get too close in fear of just leaving them.

And that's how she found herself alone, in a park, on a swing.

Well, she was alone, until a girl about her age with short blue hair came crying.

One second she was silently crying the next she was screaming to the world.

Yelling about how she wasn't weak, that if her father had just tried to give her a chance and teach her, she'd learn. She cursed her other family members for judging too quickly and not having the patience for her.

She screamed and cried until her throat went raw and all that came was silent cries of agony.

Sakura didn't know what to do, talk to her or leave her be. At first she had decided to leave the obvious private moment by herself but the squeak of the swing after she stood up alerted her presence to the girl.

"W-who are you?"

"H-haruno Sakura." Sakura bit her lip as both girls remained silent.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop, I was already here when you came. I was about to leave so you can be alone, but I guess I wasn't that quiet... I'm sorry."

The blue haired girl blushed up a storm as she stared wide eyed.

"N-no, it's not your fault, I s-should have made sure I was alone f-first."

Both Sakura and the girl stood a bit awkwardly in silence, till Sakura spoke up.

"You're right though you know."

"W-what?"

"You're right, it sounds like your family was expecting more out of you, but we're not even that old yet. I read somewhere that it's not always good to start early as a ninja. If one forces themselves to do something their body isn't capable of doing it on its own just yet, it could damage the chakra cells in the body."

"Really?" Sakura nodded.

"And it'll be their own fault for underestimating you when they see how strong you get when you get older."

"You really think I'll get s-stronger?" Sakura nodded.

"Of course I do."

"H-how do you know?"

"Because, your life has only just begun." As Sakura's final words left her mouth, an unspoken bond between the two girls fabricated.

It was then that the something occurred to Sakura.

"What's you name? I already gave you mine but I don't know who you are." A small squeak left the girls lips followed by several apologies.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata."

From then on, both girls would become inseparable from each other.

 **Elsewhere**

Uchiha Kimiko just didn't understand. A few months ago she was playing with several kids from the village, one of her closest was Haruno Sakura, but that all stopped when they had something to say about it.

'They' being Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Karin, and Watanabe Ami. Otherwise known as, the Sasuke fan club group leaders.

She can remember what they said to her brother like it was yesterday.

 _"Sasuke-kun! Can't you see what Sakura is doing!? She's obviously using your own sister to get close to you! She's using her!"_

But the biggest thing to irritate her, was how _easily_ he believed the things coming out of her mouth. She thought her brother was smarter than that.

It wasn't just Sasuke though, it was her oldest brother too.

 _"You never know Kimiko, there are a lot of people like that, as you know."_

 _"Yeah but still Tachi! I know what Sasuke's fan girls are like, she's not one of them! All they care about is just him, but when I would play with Sakura, she wouldn't even ask about him, she didn't care that he likes girls with long hair, she likes hers cut short. She also didn't care that his favorite food was tomatoes, she would eat all of her own, in front of him even! She never asked where he was when he didn't come outside to play, never asked to be with him instead of me, and most of all, she never even said she liked him!"_

By the time she was done ranting to her brother she was so frustrated with so many things that she just ran out of the compound. Most days she would go to a secluded park and just swing by herself. So imagine her surprise when that same pink haired friend of hers was playing at that park that no one uses with another girl.

Kimiko stared on for a while till the two girls at the park noticed her. Sakura raised her arm in greeting. Kimiko returned the wave shyly before walking over.

The closer she got the more she noticed what they were doing, sitting on a small grassy hill covered by a blanket and a small basket filled with food placed between them.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Kimiko-chan?" Sakura offered while patting the blanket.

As soon as the other two girls noticed the troubled look on the Uchiha's face they knew something was wrong. A look like that was often on Hinata's own face so it was one she was used to seeing in the mirror, and Sakura was just good at spotting things like that, after all she spotted Hinata's as well.

Tears threatened to spill from Kimiko's eyes as words flew from her mouth like word vomit.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan, I never should have listened to my brother, I knew you better than he ever did. He only wanted to believe in what he wanted and not look for the truth. I-." Before Kimiko could apologize again Sakura stuffed a piece of omelette in her mouth.

Everyone knows that Kimiko isn't really the type to let her emotions get the best of her like it was at the moment, so with that being said, Sakura was rather touched that she cared enough to show emotions to her.

"You don't have to apologize Kimiko-chan. Come and sit, there's plenty of food if you want some. Hinata-chan is a great cook, wasn't her omelet just delicious?"

Kimiko, who was stunted at first, slowly began chewing the food in her mouth before her face brightened and looked down to Hinata who had a small blush staining her cheeks.

"You made this Hyuuga-san?"

"H-hai."

"This is amazing! It's almost as good as my mothers!"

The Hyuuga heiress blushed a million shades of red before stuttering out her reply.

From a distance Sakura looked on with a smile as she watched both girls form a bond so strong that she was sure even their families rivalries couldn't separate them.

For weeks the three girls met up at the same place, the small abandoned park, and just talked.

Hinata would talk about the Clan and how unfairly they treated her. The Clan had said she was so worthless that they wouldn't even bother teaching her the ropes to become the head of the clan, that that position would become her younger sisters.

And the worst part of it all was that Hinata didn't even know she was going to have a sister. Her unborn sister was still in her moters womb.

Sakura and Kimiko voiced their disagreement of the matter.

"But, they said that they would wait to make any final decisions because she may prove to be more incompetent than even me." Hinata added after a few moments.

Kimiko practically threw a fit at the last bit of information but stopped when Sakura spoke.

"That means you have time."

"Time?"

"To prove yourself. To show that you're really not as useless as they say you are. To show them that you can be far better than any Clan head they had in mind." Sakura's advice spoke more to Hinata than any pep talk her mother, the only other person who believed in her, could give her.

Kimiko would talk about the way her oldest brother was always away on missions the village or its elders would send him on. Irritating their father, frustrating the Clan elders, and worrying their mother.

He was only being sent on missions to let other villages become aware of Konoha's own strength and the powerful ninja that reside in it.

With their oldest brother gone, Sasuke would usually complain to their father about finally training him in their Clans jutsu. And of course, if Sasuke would complain to their mother, Mikoto would certainly have a word with her husband, so what mamas boy wants, he gets.

That being said, with her father and both of her older brothers henceforth occupied she was left alone much like Hinata was. The only one left in the village with the ability to teach her anything would have to be her cousin, Shisui. And as much as he actually did teach her, he still had his ANBU duties and was more often gone than not.

"Kimiko, there's something you should realize, both Itachi-san and Shisui-san didn't learn everything they currently know from the Clan. When both of them were in the academy they both would often ditch their Clan training in favor of running away and learning things away from what the Clan wanted them to. To them, escaping their private tutors was a mission. Isn't that how Shisui perfected his body flicker technique and how Itachi became so good at detecting chakra and repressing it?

Both of themp rebelled against their Clan until they became jounin, because at that point in time it got closer and closer for them to lead the Clan or closer to it to at least learn the ropes.

Kimiko-chan, you don't need the Clans techniques to be powerful, you just need the initiative to get there on your own." With what Sakura told Kimiko, there was more knowledge in the words she spoke than in any book she could read or any lesson that could be taught.

And as for Sakura, she told them about how she truly felt. How she felt like she didn't belong, like there was some big part of her that was missing, and that she wanted to find it.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, no matter when, where, or how long, we'll find what it is that you need, what you're missing."

"Just remember that even if you can't find what you're looking for, we'll still treat you the same. But I also have no doubt in my mind that you'll find what you're looking for, and we'll be there every step of the way."

And with all the words of wisdom, hope, belief, and encouragement that was said, the girls formed something so pure and so strong, nothing would separate them. It was a bond based on trust, understanding, and the will power to keep moving forward to their goals in life.

This, was the beginning of their legendary story.


	4. Truth Be Told

**Legendary Team 13**

 **Chapter 3**

 **3rd Person POV**

 **Truth Be Told**

It was time, Mebuki and Kizashi both waited in the living room for their daughter to return home to tell her the truth about who she really is.

The academy will start in about a weeks time, and according to the requirements of the treaty, it had to be done now.

Mebuki paced around in the kitchen, cleaning a few dishes left over in the sink, putting away the salt and pepper shakers in the seasoning cabinet, wiping down the counters.

Kizashi on the other hand sat on the couch with a newspaper in hand, he bounced his foot on the floor nervously and flipped through pages in the newspaper he'd already read twice. At the moment Kizashi couldn't help but understand why his dear friend Shikaku smoked, and although he didn't, he was certainly craving a cigarette if only to help calm him down.

The two continued to use their nervous ticks before the front door opened.

Mebuki stopped cleaning and Kizashi stopped bouncing and the both of them went into the ninja mode that they were used to and tried not to show their nervousness.

"Sakura dear, is that you?" Mebuki asked kindly, despite the growing dread in her stomach.

"Hai Kaa-san, sorry I'm back so late, we lost track of time." Sakura said as she appeared in the living room. She greeted her father on the couch before making her way into the kitchen where she suspected her mother to be.

"That's fine dear, why don't you go wash up for dinner, there's something we have to talk about." Mebuki watched as Sakura's turned from her normal smile to a confused frown.

"Alright." Sakura said before going to her room.

Mebuki went back into the kitchen and opened the oven that was keeping the food warm before she took it out and began setting the table.

Kizashi stood up from the couch to help his wife.

While putting the dishes on the table both Mebuki and Kizashi thought about all the things they've done with their daughter and just how Sakura grew up.

When everyone else had found out that Mebuki was "pregnant", they reacted like you'd expect, surprised, shocked, bewildered.

Then after a few months Mikoto had Kimiko and Sasuke, and Kushina had Naruto. The Yamanaka's, Nara's, Akimichi's, Hyuuga's, Inuzuka's, and Aburame's also had heirs of their own.

Mebuki and Kizashi however were really only close to the Uchiha's and Namikaze's. Which was why the three of them ended up being rather close to each other.

But Kushina's niece, was a different story. Karin wasn't really a problem at first, all five of them always played together. But Sakura and Kimiko would rather make mud pies with Naruto and Sasuke than play dolls with Karin.

Eventually Karin realized that both Naruto and Sasuke would prefer being with Kimiko and Sakura. Karin started to get jealous, and it was easy to tell too.

It seemed however, that she got over it because she started to play with the Yamanaka's daughter, Ino.

As the months went on Karin continued to distance herself from Sakura, while trying to keep her relationship with Naruto, Sasuke and Kimiko.

That didn't seem all too bad, until one day a group of kids that often hung out with Ino and Karin came and started bullying Sakura. It was rather safe to say it was Ino and Karin's doing who got the bullies to mess with Sakura.

The bullying had gone on for months and Sakura never said a word about it. It was only when Sakura got seriously hurt that Mebuki and Kizashi and learned about what was going on.

The bully's had pushed Sakura face first into the ground, cutting her on her bottom lip. The scar was still there now but because she was so little when it happened, it should fade with time.

After the incident, Sakura had gone on like nothing had happened to her for almost another two years. Then a few months ago, Sakura had stopped playing with Naruto, Sasuke and Kimiko while Ino and Karin took her place.

Naruto would still talk to her from time to time but Sasuke would avoid Sakura like the plague. Even Kimiko stopped playing with Sakura until just a few days ago.

Sakura had risen above and beyond and reconciled her friendship with Kimiko and made friends with Hyuuga Hinata.

Mebuki and Kizashi couldn't help but be proud of their daughter for growing in ways they hadn't even taught her.

Minutes later Sakura returned from her room and sat down at the dinner table with her parents.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked her mother while putting food on her plate like her parents were.

Mebuki looked to Kizashi for help. He cleared his throat before looking at his daughter.

Sakura saw so many emotions running through her fathers eyes, emotions that she couldn't yet distinguish, but she knows that as a shinobi who must never show their emotions, something had to have been wrong.

"Sakura, do you remember the bedtime story you're mother and I would tell you when you were five? About the girl who was given to a different country to help her village?"

"Yeah..." Sakura answered confused.

"Well, we told it more like a bedtime story with Knights in shining armor and whatnot, but this is the true tale, because it's a real story.

A little over six years ago Konoha had just won the war between our nation and Iwagakure. The war had been going on for many years, we had even used other nations land and territory as battle grounds.

One of those nations was Amegakure, The Village Hidden in the Rain. During that time the nation was ran by a corrupt individual, Hanzo of the Salamander, who was later killed by their current leader, Pein, because Hanzo had killed many people, all of who were a part of the organization that Pein had been the leader of.

Hanzo had almost even killed his wife who was pregnant with their child.

After Pein had killed Hanzo he was given the title of Amekage, the Kage of the village, but because of all the damage that had been done from the war, Pein and his wife, Konan, had worried for the well being of their daughter who had been born soon after Pein took the title of Kage.

The state that Hanzo had left the village was quite literally in shambles. Buildings in ruins, stores and street vendors with little to no products to sell. Thieves and bandits on every street corner and underground organizations that struck terror into the villagers and any passing visitors.

So the both of them agreed that it would be best for their daughter to grow up in a place where they knew she'd be safe, but with the war still ongoing they had decided to wait till it was over before taking her to the most safest and strongest village in all of the five main ninja villages, the same village that had won the war, Konoha.

Their daughter was used as the main part of the peace treaty they had wanted between Ame and Konoha. But Pein and Konan had conditions for the treaty regarding their daughter...

The conditions were that their daughter would grow up in Konoha, not knowing who her parents are or where she comes from. The only ones to know were those who were in the room at the time and whoever adopted her.

Second, when she becomes old enough to join the academy is when she will be informed of who she really is and where she really comes from.

Third, as soon as she becomes a Genin, she and whoever her teammates are would go to Ame to train for the Chunin exams.

And the last condition, after she has become a Chunin, her life would become her own, she gets to choose where she wants to stay, if she wants to stay."

Mebuki reached over and grabbed her husbands hand.

"Your mother and I are the two who had adopted the girl, and that girl is you."

Sakura had sat quietly and listened to what her parents, they were her parents right, were saying to her. When it got to the parts of the conditions she got suspicious. The second condition really got to her, but now that they straight up said that it was her, she didn't know what to do or say.

As soon as her mind processed that the people in front of her weren't her actual parents, Sakura's breathing became heavier and faster. She could feel tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Mebuki and Kizashi went to reach for their daughter but she had flinched.

She stood up from the table with such ferocity that her chair behind her toppled over to the floor.

"Sakura!"

She ignored her parents calls and instead ran into her room, locking her door behind her.

She didn't know why she was acting this way. At first she thought it was because she had figured the people who claimed to be her parents were complete strangers, but they weren't. Instead, her real parents were in fact the strangers.

Then she thought back to the conditions that were made for her. She has to meet her birth parents again after she graduates from the academy.

What if she doesn't want to go to the academy? She rapidly shook her head.

C'mon! There's no way she'd give up something like that all because she was nervous to meet her birth parents... Pein and Konan.

Soon Sakura had dried her tears that had leaked from her eyes and sat down in the middle of her bed crisscrossed, one of her pillows laying in her lap, and she started to think.

Replaying the story in her head countless times Sakura's mind slowly started to accept why her parents did what they did, but another part of her would have preferred growing up with her real parents despite the negative circumstances.

She began to wonder what her life might be like if she didn't live here in Konoha, and the friends she'd never would have had.

Would she have acted or behaved the same way?

Does she have more family back in Ame? If so what kind?

Cousins, aunts, uncles? Siblings perhaps? But then wouldn't they have also left Ame for the same reasons she did? What if she had siblings in another country? But she could also be an only child.

What if. She had no other family than a mother and father? It wouldn't be much of a different that the life she was living now.

Then suddenly instead of being nervous she started to get a bit excited. The academy starts in a week. Then she has six years to get stronger and better than ever to meet her parents. She just hopes to meet their expectations of her, if they had any.

~•~

Pein sat in his office in the Kage tower, looking out through the large window that allowed him to overlook the entire village.

It's still in ruins.

Six years was not nearly enough time to repair what needed to be fixed.

During the first year nothing had been fixed. They had used whatever money that was left to help the people first.

Any ninja that had gone out on missions could hardly be paid enough. So Nagato and Yahiko had both taken up bounty hunting. Any money they had brought back was used to ship food back to Ame to prevent starvation. After food was medical supplies to treat the sick and wounded.

So food stores were brought back and so were small town clinics.

The year after that they had started small and renovated places for people to work to bring more profit to the village.

A year after that was used to fix and build houses and apartments so people could have homes to live in.

For the next two years it continued in like that because they had to spend money in order to make money.

It was only last year when things like the school, hospital, Kage Tower, ANBU headquarters, T&I building and other things had started to be rebuilt, all because Ame had made ally's with the village hidden in the mist, whom with their help, Ame was given many supplies needed to help bring the village back to its former glory.

And here they are now, construction still being done on everything previously mentioned. There were still bridges that needed to be fixed, boating docs, training grounds, new roads.

Nothing was ready for his daughter to return home, but they still had another six years till that day.

Pein turned back to his desk to continue his paperwork for new young children wanting to enter in to the academy next week when something had caught his eye all the way in the back of his office.

There, laying on a small desk, was his old, neatly folded Akatsuki robe that he hasn't worn in almost six years since he had officially disbanded said organization.

After the other members had been killed Pein realized that it was a weakness just as much as it was a weapon. To him, the other members were like family, and Hanzo had used that against him. Pein knows that if her were to try to recreate the Akatsuki the same thing would happen. The only way it wouldn't would be it those he brought in to the organization were strong enough. Where was he going to find Shinobi like that while he was stuck here in his office.

Then he thought back to his daughter again.

Maybe she'd take up the Akatsuki as its new leader and find capable shinobi in her travels.

Pein smirked. It's settled then. When Sakura leaves Ame after her training, he'll tell her that the Akatsuki is hers, and she the new leader.


	5. To Become A Genin

**3rd POV**

 **Konoha Academy**

"Congratulations students, you've all officially graduated. I will now read off the list of the teams you've been placed in." Iruka told his students as he looked out at the mass amounts of recent graduates there were.

It was the biggest graduating class he's ever had, granted his class did have nearly ten Uchiha's, several Hyuuga's as well.

Apparently the clans liked to be kept busy.

As Iruka went through the teams, students either were happy or sad with whom they were grouped with.

"Under the guidance of Hatake Kakashi, team 7 will consist of Namikaze Naruto, Uzumaki Karin, and Uchiha Sasuke." Karin just about died of happiness with the news of her teammates.

"Under the guidance of Yuhi Kurenai, team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, and Sai." The newly formed team 8 was confused to have been formed with all male members but said nothing about it.

"Under the guidance of Sarutobi Asuma, team 10 will consist of Akamichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Ino was crying tears of sadness by this point, not only did she not get paired with Sasuke, she got paired with Shikamaru and Chouji. She wasn't exactly happy.

"Under the guidance of Mitarashi Anko, team 13 will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Kimiko, and Haruno Sakura." Hinata, who was patiently waiting with her head down and twiddling her fingers, snapped her head up and looked to both Kimiko and Sakura who were both just as happy as Hinata was feeling. Of course they were confused as well at being an all female team, but they too said nothing.

A few tables away Sasuke could be seen with a scowl on his face when he found out who his sister would be teaming with. A rival to their clan and a girl whom he believed to be a fangirl of his.

Once Iruka was done, they were told to sit next to their teammates and wait in the classroom for their sensei's to come and get them personally.

Just as Iruka receded back to his desk one of the windows in the classroom shattered into a million pieces as a person came flying in and landed in a crouch, the only thing able to have been seen in the mess was a tan trench coat. Iruka did nothing but sigh and rub his temples as if he was used to this sort of behavior.

"Early as always, and couldn't you have used the door?" Iruka asked as the crouched figure came to a stand, purple hair in a spiked up ponytail, light brown eyes and the standard navy blue Konoha headband.

"Don't be such a pansy Iruka, learn to live a little. Now then, where are the maggots I'll be teaching?" Half the students in the class looked terrified at the thought of this insane woman being their sensei and immediately felt sorry for who ever it would be that would have to call her 'Sensei'.

Iruka sighed before looking back at the clipboard that had all the teams information on it, clearly not remembering who it was that this lady would be mentoring.

"Team 13, consisting of Uchiha Kimiko, Hyuuga Hinata, and Haruno Sakura. Ladies, please stand." The class stared as the three girls hesitantly stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom to greet their new mentor. But before any of the three girls could say a word, Anko beat them to it.

"A pink haired brat, a shy thumb twiddling brat, and an Uchiha brat. This oughta be fun. Meet me at the base of the Hokage tower where we will have proper introductions." Then she poof'ed away in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind three girls with extremely red faces.

The girls looked to Iruka who gave them a small apologetic smile. "Sorry girls, she's doesn't exactly have a filter and says what's on her mind without really thinking about it. But fear not, she's quite capable of handling a Genin team and more than suitable to be a teacher to you young girls. You're in good hands."

"More like clutches." Said a random voice from within the mass of students. The girls couldn't help but agree as they made their way out of the school and to the Hokage tower.

~•~

The three newly graduated Genin all sat on a bench that was right outside the Hokage tower while Anko stood before them.

"Now then, let's all introduce ourselves yeah? I'll go first. My name is Mitarashi Anko. I'm a Jonin, I love dango, I hate weak little pansies, and my future goal is to make you lot the strongest Genin team in all of Konoha."

The three girls momentarily forgot about the embarrassment she had given them in front of their classmates and stared at their sensei in awe. That was her goal? To make _them_ the strongest team in Konoha?

They all smiled wide and felt a surge of excitement corse through them at the idea, considering it was also part of the pact they made to each other six years ago.

"Alright then, you go next Uchiha."

"My name is Uchiha Kimiko, I just graduated from the academy, I love to learn things my own way, I hate liars, and my future goal is to prove myself to my clan, and be the first female of this generation to unleash the Sharingan." Anko nodded approvingly.

I was no secret that most, if not all males of the Uchiha clan could obtain their clans dōjutsu. But the female part of the clan, was incredibly rare, some even say it's a myth that a female could do such a feat considering it's been so long. But rumor has it that the girls mother, Mikoto, was able to call upon the Sharingan, merely choosing to keep it a secret. And if those rumors were indeed true, the odds of Kimiko getting the Sharingan were high indeed.

"Next, Hyuga." Hinata's shy personality seemed to almost dissipate as she looked up to Anko's surprised and amused eyes.

"My name is Hyuga Hinata, also a new academy graduate. I love being with my friends and discovering new things, I dislike people who judge too quickly and make assumptions. My goal is to prove to my clan that I _can_ be the leader." Anko recalled that the Hyuga heiress had a younger sibling made for the purpose of replacing said heiress because she showed no promise of being capable of holding such a title.

But as Anko looked at the girl, she saw more fire in her eyes than any Uchiha's fire ball jutsu.

"And now for the pink haired brat." Anko was looking forward to what Sakura had to say. She of course knew of her true origins, having been told when Hokage-sama had appointed teams to the Jonin.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, another recent graduate from the academy. I like animitsu and being with my friends, I dislike liars and being lied to. My goal is to find myself, even if it's not within these village walls."

 _'Not within the village walls eh? Interesting.'_

What Anko found even more interesting however was that both Kimiko and Hinata stood up and moved to stand on either side of Sakura, who also stood up. The three of them now standing in a line. Anko stared on in rapt attention.

"Our goal as a team is to grow stronger together and help each other attain our goals. We will get stronger together, and together be the strongest team Konoha has ever seen." The three of them all said simultaneously.

They were already a team. Any plan Anko had made to test their teamwork would surely be passed by them, there was no need to test that like the others were doing. That being said, their first mission of business would be to go Ame. She knew that Sakura knew of her own past, but what about the other two?

Would Sakura have told them?

"Well then, now that's been taken care of, originally I'd have given you a test to determine if you'd be willing to work together, but your goals already tell me that you will. That being said you also pass that test. It's also less work for me." Anko said, murmuring the last sentence quietly, but they heard it anyway.

"But that also brings me to a slight problem." Anko said while looking pointedly at Sakura.

"If it's about the alliance between Konoha and Ame and who really am then they already know about it." Sakura said while looking to both girls on either side of her.

Sakura had told them the next time they all met up again, which was a few days later. Needless to say they were shocked but new the importance of secrecy and said nothing about it ever again.

"Well then, I suppose our first order of business is to have a sparring match tomorrow instead of the teamwork test. Our true meeting place from now on will be on top of the Hokage monument. We don't get our own training grounds because we'll be leaving in a few days. We'll be gone for months and perhaps longer, depending on what we want to do."

"What do you mean depending on what we want to do? The treaty said that if Sakura wants to go or stay it's up to her, not a group decision."

"No but if Sakura doesn't want to stay in either village she still has the option of requesting a leave of absence for any period of time. In doing to she abandons all ties with any village. Meaning she could visit otherwise enemy villages as merely a passing civilian. If Sakura decides to do this, there's no rule that we can't either.

"Becoming a chunin could be six months from now when the first exams come around, are you all going to become the strongest team in Konoha in that short amount of time? What about another six months after that? Meaning a year from now?

"If you want to reach your goal to its upmost potential you have to sacrifice anything that may hold you back, even if it's your own village. Being in a village gives you restrictions, a leave of absence gives you room to grow until you're ready to return to the village."

The three girls listened with rapt attention, taking in all the words that Anko was saying.

"So in other words, the alliance isn't the end of the line for our team then?" Kimiko questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say." Anko said with a smirk.

The following day after their first meeting, Anko had their strength tested. They weren't strong, but they were by no means weak either. And it wasn't as if one was stronger than the other because they all had different strengths.

Anko would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for what was to come for these girls, she was even more excited because she'd be the one to teach them all that she could to help them get there.

What a legendary team this would be.

~•~

A few days later the girls found out that only four teams were able to graduate, one of them being their own.

When the girls went home and told their parents about who their sensei was, they all had relatively the same reaction, disbelief.

The Hyuga's and Uchiha's didn't want their respective daughter to be taught by such a woman. Even the Haruno's were reluctant to let their daughter leave with the same woman who almost betrayed the village for one of the worlds most dangerous criminals.

The woman was also well known for being vile and cruel while on missions, and in the torture and interrogation facilities. It was also no secret that she was a woman who used to work with the seduction squad.

All in all, they thought she was a bad influence. However there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Much to Anko's sadistic pleasure.


	6. Leaving Konoha

**3rd POV**

It was hours before the sun was to rise in this early morning where the girls were waiting up on the Hokage Monument, just like they have been in the previous few days, only today was different.

Today was the day they'd all be leaving. In secret.

Anko had told the girls the importance of not telling their families that they were leaving. Mostly because as newly graduated Genin they shouldn't be allowed to leave the village for missions just yet, missions outside the village were at least C rank and they weren't allowed such missions.

So if they told their parents that they were leaving the village there would be an uproar. Not that it wouldn't happen regardless, because they were going to find out eventually that their daughters have left the village, and there was no doubt that they'd be running to the Hokage to demand answers that he wouldn't be allowed to answer.

But they'd be long gone by then and it'd be no ones business to interfere or ask questions regarding what they were doing.

Hinata and Kimiko however were still a bit nervous as to what would happen when they returned home in who knows how long, because it would surely be a while before they would return.

Sakura, being able to sense their discomfort, reassured them that by the time they returned they'd be mature adults and wouldn't have to worry because they'd be stronger then too.

And as Anko appeared with a bag packed and ready to go the girls seemed to calm down.

"Well girls, Amegakure is about a three days trip, are you all ready?"

The girls looked to Sakura who had a determined look on her face, she gave a sharp nod and strong "Hai!"

Anko smirked and looked to the other two who gave similar responses and nodded to them.

"Well then, let's go!" The four females started their way down the mountain to leave the village gates while Anko began explaining what the plan would be.

"It'll take us around two days to get to the border of our village and the Village Hidden in the Rain. We shouldn't run into too much trouble here in our own village but if we do, let me handle it. We haven't done much team training so I worry for what might happen. We'll reach Amegakure the morning of our third day, a messenger bird has already been sent to Ame about our arrival so they should be expecting us. From there, Sakura will meet the Amekage and his wife and we'll stay there until you all pass the Chunnin exams, and well, you know the rest."

"Where are the exams held?" Kimiko asked.

"It's different every time. This last one was actually held in Ame. This next one will be in Konoha, and the following one should be Suna."

"So will we be back in Konoha in six months to take the exams?" Hinata questioned, twiddling her thumbs.

"Unfortunately no, we'll be back in Konoha, yes, but you three will not be participating in these next exams. You see they'd asked me to be a proctor for one of the exams, meaning you can't be there because they think I might help you all pass."

"What! That's not fair!" Kimiko yelled in outrage. "What if we're ready by then!"

"You might be, but regardless if I was a proctor or not, I probably wouldn't let you go anyway. No one can truly be ready in a few short months, and if any one of those idiots say that their team is ready, they better be ready to plan funerals for them all, because that's practically suicide." Anko had said this all, hoping beyond all hope that Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma weren't stupid enough to send in their team after only a few short months.

The girls had barely made it down the monument when Kizashi had appeared in a tornado of leaves. He stood before his adopted daughter with a heavy heart. His wife couldn't come because she knew that she'd try to stop Sakura from leaving and she didn't want to make it harder on herself because she knew Sakura would have to leave anyway.

Sakura looked at her father before a lump grew in her throat. After she had found out that her parents weren't actually her parents, she had a bit of a panic attack and had refused to even really look at them for a while. It was Hinata who had convinced Sakura that they were only there to help her, not anything else. And that she should keep good relations with them because they were still legally her parents and had to live with them.

At first it was hard but soon enough Sakura started to treat them like her parents again. She still called them 'mom' and 'dad' and treated them with the same respect she once had. It was almost like nothing had changed. Much to her adoptive parents relief.

Her father had ended up teaching her a few things about being a ninja and training her, but not too much, mostly because her mother wouldn't let her grow up too fast like the Uchiha's next clan leader, Itachi. He had grown up far too fast and didn't have the childhood all children deserve. They didn't want that for Sakura so they only taught her the bare minimum.

"Hello Tou-san." Sakura said, greeting her father who gave a small sad smile at his daughter.

He gave a quick shake of his head and walked up to her to press a quick kiss to her forehead, not saying a word but saying everything through that one act.

He gave her the necklace that her birth mother had given her right before she left.

Sakura looked at the dog tag and clutched it in her fist.

When walking away he passed by Anko and squeezed her shoulder and looked her right in the eyes. Again, not a word was said out loud, but Anko got the message.

Kizashi disappeared in the tornado of leaves he showed up in, leaving the girls alone all over again.

Sakura held back the tears as they decided to keep moving forward. She'd see them again one day, she just knows it.

They left the village gates, showing the guards their ID's and the blue scroll that proved it was a C Rank mission that allowed them to leave the village.

They started off their journey by walking on the ground, seeing as Anko hadn't taught the girls anything about running at ninja speeds on ground or by tree tops. Therefore Anko knew exactly what to teach them first.

They took breaks between running on tree tops to walking to sitting down to catch their breath, then all over again. By the end of the first day they were in a small town about halfway between the two villages.

The girls had mastered how to run on tree tops and at slightly faster speeds than what they were used to when running normally.

Anko wasn't surprised at how fast they were catching on to the training, after all, they were all from strong backgrounds, all with techniques and family jutsu that required high chakra control. Anko was sure they'd all master several techniques before they returned home, if they chose to that is.

Anko would like to be able to teach them how to vertically run on surfaces as well as walking on water. But all of that requires a lot more practice and time that they didn't exactly have, so she would wait until they reached the Rain Village before doing anything of that sort. For now, she'll keep trying to improve their speed with what they know already.


End file.
